


ESPECIALMENTE PARA TI

by tabora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Nunca antes lo tuvo





	ESPECIALMENTE PARA TI

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es parte del "Reto de 10 días para navidad" de La página de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Esta es la quinta historia. Espero que os guste.

ESPECIALMENTE PARA TI  
de Tabora

—Nadie sabe de quién o cuando se hizo, pero el caso es que alguien le lanzo un hechizo y cobro vida, bueno una especie de vida, si quieres llamarla así. Dumbledore pensaba que lo hicieron para que vigilara el acceso secreto que, obviamente tú conoces, de la casa de los gritos. Pero la verdad es que la casa como tal, tiene muchos menos años que él.

—Siempre ha sido muy agresivo con todo el que se acercaba demasiado, lo recuerdo muy bien. —murmura casi ahogándose.

—Pues ahora a penas se mueve y la profesora de criaturas mágicas, no sabe como remediar lo que le ocurre, ha intentado todos los hechizos que conoce, en realidad todos los hemos intentado...

Harry Potter, liberador y ex-heroe de la comunidad mágica, reciente auror y el terror de cualquier mago oscuro, atravesaba corriendo los pasillos del colegio donde creció siguiendo a la directora del mismo. Ella le había llamado expresamente a él para ponerle al tanto del extraño comportamiento de uno de los famosos componentes del entorno mágico del colegio. Y no es que no quisiera venir a ver lo que ocurría, ni ofender a la mujer ignorándola (mujer que todo sea dicho, ahora le hacía jadear detrás de ella mientras corría rápidamente por los pasillos en dirección al jardín), pero es que venir el día 23 de diciembre a las 8 de noche al colegio, para ver porque el famoso mal genio del Sauce boxeador había desaparecido, no le parecía una misión para un auror recién licenciado.

Pasaron varios minutos recorriendo los últimos pasillos que llevaban a la entrada y entonces ella paro de caminar y se volvió a enfrentarle.

—Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Casi tropezando con la anciana, debido a la brusca parada de ella, Harry la miro sorprendido. La conocía hace muchos años, pero la mujer jamás se había caracterizado por cotillear en las vidas ajenas, ni siquiera en la del pequeño niño desnutrido que llego hace ya muchos años vestido con grandes ropas. Quizás por eso, escuchar esa pregunta hace que se ponga nervioso, ella no puede saber nada sobre su vida actual…no puede, verdad? Aún así, respiró hondo y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Tú no has venido últimamente por el colegio, ¿verdad?— Cuando ve como el chico niega con un gesto, continua hablando sin moverse del portón, adonde había llegado y desde donde, si caminabas unos pocos pasos ya era visible el sauce. — Supongo que cometimos un error cuando eras niño, no te vigilamos como deberíamos haber hecho, no te dimos, ni nadie te dio las cosas que los niños pequeños reciben normalmente, por eso no te culparía si nos hubieras querido gastar una broma, incluso comprendería que el Sr Wesley o la Srta Granger lo hubieran hecho en tu nombre.

Harry la mira confuso, hace mucho que no piensa en su lastimosa infancia…o no. Bueno, el caso es que no entiende a que viene el comentario de Minerva, desde hace muchos años no ha hablado con los chicos sobre su infancia. —Minerva no entiendo que quieres decir, no he hecho ninguna broma a nadie, y los chicos que yo sepa, tampoco.

La mujer le mira con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro —Vaya, entonces no lo entiendo. Solo tendría sentido si fuera alguien que te conoce aunque esos colores…

Harry, no sabe de qué va la cosa, pero si recuerda con quién ha hablado hace poco de cómo fue su infancia y le conoce lo suficiente como para empezar a ponerse nervioso. Trata de recordar si le ha contado algo sobre sus experiencias con el sauce y como las veces que ha estado cerca ha salido bastante golpeado, pero no recuerda haberlo hablado con él...La verdad es que no puede ver ninguna relación entre su pareja sentimental y el sauce…

—Minerva, no entiendo a donde quieres llegar, si alguien ha hecho daño al sauce, que dudo que alguien pudiera hacer eso, no sé que puede tener que ver conmigo.

La mujer entonces, esboza una sonrisa y se gira para volver a caminar mientras le contesta —Pero querido, es que todo esta tan claro y bueno, además, él parece estar tan orgulloso.

Minerva camina unos cuantos pasos más y entonces hace una señal para que Harry se acerque y observe—Esta tan claro que es para ti…

Harry trata de hablar, de verdad que lo intenta pero, ningún sonido sale de su boca. Ante ellos se encuentra el enorme sauce, y Harry sabe que debería estar sin hojas pero no es así, El árbol luce en la oscuridad vestido con destellos verdes y plata, luces blancas y cristal.

—Pero… ¿cómo es posible?

—Nadie lo sabe, esta mañana estaba normal, nada de hojas, ni de adornos o luces y luego en un momento aparecieron esas hojas tan verdes, los lazos plateados y las luces. Pensamos que era una broma de los Slytherin pero entonces empezaron a parecer los adornos y…el árbol se “enderezó”, y desde entones permanece quieto, mostrándose como si estuviera orgulloso, y nadie ha sido capaz de quitar ni un solo adorno.

Harry se va acercando, observando asombrado la forma que ha tomado el árbol, normalmente el sauce es un lio de ramas que caen flexibles pero ahora, todas parecen concentradas en tomar una forma parecida a las de los clásicos árboles de navidad. Cuando esta cerca es cuando empieza a distinguir los adornos, son esferas de cristal de tamaño parecido a una sandia y en su interior hay figuras. Puede distinguir un dragón en la más cercana, sigue fijándose y las ve, una sirena, un unicornio, un sombrero seleccionador, una espada como la de Gryffindor, un centauro, un espejo como el de Oesed, un duende de Cornualles, un elfo parecido a Dobby, un Grifo con la alas extendidas, una copa de las cuatro casas, una escoba, una varita… mas imágenes siguen mas y mas ante sus ojos hasta llegar arriba de todo. Allí luciendo como si estuviera hecha de diamantes la imagen de un rayo, igual al que luce en su frente, corona el extraño árbol de navidad.

—Parece como si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer un árbol especialmente para ti Harry.

Y entonces lo recuerda, los dos desnudos en la oscuridad, hablando de las fiestas escuchándole hablar sobre la tradición que retomaba su madre de decorar cada año el árbol con detalles de la vida de la familia. Escuchándole, rememoró el dolor de volver a sentirse solo en el pequeño cuarto, el temor a la oscuridad, el deseo de tener una de esas luces que brillaban en el árbol que Petunia decoraba en el salón y al que no le dejaban acercarse. 

Algo debió mostrar en su cara porque, recuerda las caricias y los besos, y el sonido de su voz imitando el eco arrastrado y creído que utilizaba en el colegio...

—Así que el pequeño Potter nunca tuvo un árbol de Navidad…


End file.
